Golf green management involves the regular selection and planning of golf hole locations on the green. Golf hole locations for each green change on a regular basis, such as daily. The golf hole locations are changed for a number of reasons, including the maintenance of the green, creating an even distribution of golf hole locations on the green over time, and variability of the golf hole locations over time to increase a golfers likelihood to replay the golf course. Accordingly the proper selection of golf hole locations on a green is an important aspect of golf green management and maintenance.
Conventional methods for selecting golf hole locations on a golf green typically involve a greens superintendent dividing the green into sections and choosing a hole location within one section of the green. Each time the greens superintendent chooses to move the hole location, the greens superintendent selects a hole location in the next section of the green. The greens superintendent repeats this process rotating through the defined sections of the green. This process is followed to help vary the placement of the golf hole location in order to maintain the green by protecting it from excessive wear and tear in any single portion of the green. By rotating the position of the cup or golf hole location, foot traffic on the green is likely to change allowing areas of the green around prior hole locations to recover.